


Tied

by inicorn



Series: Reader’s League Adventures [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Best buddies with Kayn, F/M, Fic exchange with orangecrushcrushcrush, Mask, Porn With Plot, Revealing face, Sex, With ZED, and you are fucking the best, asserting dominance, love you, wink wink, you are in the Order of Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inicorn/pseuds/inicorn
Summary: The mask really annoys you.
Relationships: Zed/Reader
Series: Reader’s League Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202435
Kudos: 7





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> THNAK YOU for agreeing on fic trade with me @Orangecrushcrushcrush ily hope you like it <3  
> hope you dont mind its zed xd

The Order of Shadow wasn't an easy place to be in, but you found family here. The training was hard, but you easily managed. You were one of the best students among many talented assassins, you could measure your strengths with Kayn, the best of all. The rivalry between you and Kayn was fun, you nearly killed each other many times. 

Despite that he was just like your brother and you were one of the edgy ones. Never stopping to fight, you learned so many techniques you wondered if you could reach your master, Zed. You knew your leader was out of everyone's league, yet you were still really drawn to him. You looked up to him and was eager to learn everything. You knew he was in favor of you, because you were one of his most skilled followers and it attracted him. 

You knew that behind the mask he was still a human and that made you feel less small next to him. Many of your fellow fighters thought of him as someone beyond this world, but you stayed on the ground. 

You knew Zed as any other human had his moments. Moments when he became a bit more vulnerable than when in combat or in public. You knew he let his guard down, because he trusted you and that was something really rare. He trusts only a few people. 

You found yourself being among them. To the point he called for you in the middle of the night, no matter if you were in the middle of training or relaxing in your room. At first, you knew he was just curious about you but later on the calls became more of a personal kind. 

Yeah, you two started to do adult things a long time ago. The only thing that bothered you really hard was his mask. He never took it off and after all that time, you started to be annoyed, because you can suck him off but can't see his face? The only thing that he let you see was his mouth when he wanted to mark your neck, bite your skin. 

You wonder how he truly looks like. 

Then you snap. You set up a good trap and being off guard as he is around you he falls for it. 

So here you have him, tied on the big chair of his in his main chamber from which he gives orders. Now you are the one in charge and you love how frustrated he has to be. 

“You fucking…”

You wide smile as you sit on his lap, looking straight into his masked face. “Master, you let your guard down.” You move your hands around his neck, shoulders, pecks, sides. “Again.” 

He hisses.

You breath on his neck, kissing it softly then bite it. You grind against his crotch under those loose pants and feel him. You smile. You decide to tease him a bit more and leave the mask still on, you choose to take your time. He didn't have the heavy blades of his casual armor on in the first place so it was easy to reveal his upper body smoothly. Maybe you needed to use your dagger to cut the fabric because of the tied arms behind his back, but that didn't matter. You trace kisses around his collar bones down, his chest, abs. The light of the fire in the corner nicely illuminates his defined body. 

“Do you fucking realize what are you doing?” He whispers, slightly out of breath as you move down and play with him. He says it like he would kill you in second if he was free but you see his enjoyment. 

You chuckle. Getting up you lick his precum off your lips and carefully sit on his thighs again. 

“Master, you know why I do this, right?” You caress the steel on his face. 

He stays silent.

You start to move the mask up, revealing his lips which you kiss. 

The mask is on the floor and you look straight into his blue with a tint of purple eyes. You see his frustration mixed with arousal and annoyance. His eyebrows make a slight wrinkle between them as he looks at you with amazement. 

You must say you are not disappointed. 

“You are so dead.” 

“Oh please.” You slide your hand through his longish white hair. “Zed.” 

His eyes widened. You wonder how long has it been since anyone in the order besides Shen called him his actual name. The flame in your eyes catches him out of breath. Not like he could against your hungry lips on his anyway. In this steamy atmosphere you don't hesitate to start to ride him, your wetness saying everything. You have a time of your life and it would be not so wild to guess that he has too. 

“Fucking untie me.” He moans into your neck. 

You pull his head by his hair backwards, he gasps. You know he feels exposed, bare and you know he needs to fuck you hard at this point. You know you are in real danger for doing this, even though you are really skilled in fighting, there is not that much of a big chance against Zed. 

You went too far. But what can you do? The danger of your life being threatened got you even more heated. There is no way you would kill him this vulnerable. When he trusted you, when you took advantage of his weakened guard around you. 

All you got left is the hope he won't slay your throat the moment you cut the ties.

You didn't know what you actually expected, but the moment you freed his arms he grabbed your hair and ass. He stood up, you two never unconnecting your bodies and you again realized how strong and much bigger than you he is. 

He breaths out your name. “You are gonna pay for this, you know that.” 

You don't get to answer as he slams you on the table and roughly takes you like never before. It hurts, but soon you see stars. His teeth attack you everywhere and you discover how touchy he actually is. His hands roam your upper body like shadow blades full of thirst for blood. At one point he grips your throat and stops inside you.

“You understand how easy it would be for me to kill you in a fraction of second, right?” He breaths on your chin, eyes on your lips. 

You manage to grin. “I know you won't, Zed.” 

The grip tightens. 

“You got some nerve..” You hear the smile in his low voice. 

And in that moment you know. There is no way he would kill you, he is fucking sold for you and you have him wrapped around your finger. What you achieved in your life, all the successful missions, cheekiness, knowing of self-worth, attitude, capability and power.. that all caused him to acknowledge you and feel like you are worth his time. Which many aren't. 

You are truly unique and he valued you greatly. 

Ever since that night you two had a secret no one could know. You were each other's weakness and that had to be hidden with high priority. Among assassins and members of the Order of Shadow especially there is no allowance for bounding. 

But that is exactly what you and Zed did. 

And you have zero regrets.

  
  



End file.
